


I Just Hid it Better

by jevanspritchard



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sketches, i really lean into artist jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jevanspritchard/pseuds/jevanspritchard
Summary: Jack needs inspiration for his art, Davey happens to be the perfect muse.Tumblr Prompt: Anything Javid love confession I’m a sucker for love confessions like either Davey confessing his love to Jack on accident (please) or “hand holding but it’s complicated”
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	I Just Hid it Better

The sound of the door slamming woke David up from his nap on the couch. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes and sat up to see Jack setting his bag down by the door. He could see the guilt on Jack’s face when he realized he woke David up. 

“Sorry,” he said with an apologetic frown. 

“Nah, you’re good.” Davey repositioned so he was sitting properly. “Tough day?” 

“It’s my stupid drawings class,” Jack started, moving into the living room. “It's already not my favorite because charcoal isn’t my medium-” 

“Because you prefer oil paint.” David nodded. 

“Because I prefer oil paint. And drawing with a group can’t be good for creativity or whatever, I mean how does it make sense to have one model in one pose and it’s just supposed to work for all thirty of us?” Jack sat next to David, kicking his feet onto David’s lap. 

“It’s bad enough that we only do portraits, ya know?” 

“Because you prefer landscapes.” David nodded, again. 

“Because I prefer landscapes. It’s like, I like portraits, but I like drawing people I know, ya know. I feel like I can really get the mood right when I know what they’re like, what’s going on in their head.” At this point, David wasn’t convinced Jack could actually hear him over his own rant. 

“I wanna work on charcoal and I wanna work on portraits, it’s just that the class isn’t the best environment for me.” Jack took a slow breath. “I’m sorry, I woke you up. Tough day for you too?” 

“Just tired.” David rested his head on the top of the couch cushion. “Work was long.” 

“I’ll never understand how you get to work at 5:00 in the morning.” 

“People need coffee in the morning and somebody has to serve it.” It was silent for a second before David spoke again. “You can draw me if you want.”

“You hate sitting for my art,” Jack said, surprised. 

“I’m not gonna. But I am gonna take a nap, and if you happen to draw me that’ll be okay with me. We’ll see if you can draw what’s going on in my dream or whatever it is you’re looking to do.” David tapped Jack’s legs on his lap so Jack swung his legs back onto the floor and stood. 

“Geez, Dave. Isn’t that a little intimate?” Jack joked, but he was already walking toward his bag with his sketchbook. 

“I mean, I didn’t mean it like,” David was relieved Jack had walked away and couldn’t see him blush. 

“I know, Dave. Take your nap, you deserve it.” Jack settled on the floor with his back against their coffee table and his sketchbook in his lap. Surprisingly easily, David drifted off to sleep. 

David woke up to a completed sketch on the coffee table and Jack cooking dinner in the kitchen. With a yawn and a stretch David stood up and wandered into the kitchen, he sat on the counter and kicked his foot out to nudge Jack. “Whatcha making?” 

Jack turned and grabbed David’s head and gave him an exaggerated kiss on the forehead. “Stir fry!” He said with a smile. 

“Damn, you’re excited, must be the one from Trader Joes.” 

“No, it’s just,” Jack waved a wooden spoon as he spoke. “I’m just really happy with how my sketch came out and I actually feel really good about my drawings class now. I mean, I have to keep up the practicing outside of class so I don’t get stuck in a rut again-” 

“But you’re feeling better?” David filled in.

“But I’m feeling better!” Jack turned the stove off and took two plates out of the cabinet. He served two plates of the stir fry before joining David on the countertop. “Thanks for letting me sketch you,” 

“I literally just took a nap on the couch, but I’m glad you got your groove back. Thanks for dinner.” David was always willing to help out, well, he hated sitting for Jack’s art. Just sitting here for as long as it took for Jack to either finish or get bored, hours. But if all he had to do was nap on his couch after his six-hour opening shift, well that wasn’t a bad deal. 

The next few days were business as usual until Jack’s next class and David’s next shift. David came home, got changed, and took his place on the couch. He scrolled through Instagram, attempting to stay awake but the fatigue from his early shift and long workday caught up to him. 

This time, he woke up to Jack on the couch beside him and Netflix playing quietly on the TV in front of them. When David stretched his arms out he accidentally hit Jack on the chest. 

“You’re up!” Jack turned the volume of the TV up. 

“I’m up.” David sat up so he was sitting next to Jack, rather than lying with his head by Jack’s lap. “How was class?” 

“A lot better than last time. Obviously it’s still not my favorite but it’s not a drag anymore.” Jack pulled some of David’s blanket over his own legs. 

“That’s great, Jack.” They settled into a comfortable silence for a while, ordering a pizza for dinner and watching Netflix until the evening. Eventually, Jack left to take a shower and David noticed his sketchbook sitting on the coffee table, again. 

He picked it up and began flipping through the pages, Jack never was secretive of his work. There was a mixture of drawings of his friends and models from class and they were all amazing, David would be the first to tell you how talented Jack is, but David could tell the difference. He could see the love and concentration on the sketch Race’s face as he worked out a problem in his notebook. 

The sketches of the models were more technical. Each stroke looked calculated, precise. It looked incredible, but in comparison, it just wasn’t the same. 

David flipped the page and there was the drawing of him from earlier in the week. He looked peaceful, calm. David was surprised by how… nice he looked. He always thought Jack’s art presented David as much more attractive than any photo. It was probably just Jack being nice and not including his imperfections. 

The next page was another model, from class today. Again, beautiful but with less emotion than the ones of David and their friends. David was about to set the book down when he noticed there was another sketch on the next page. 

It was David. Asleep on the couch with his phone resting next to him. Asleep. David didn’t know Jack was going to sketch him again. He wasn’t like, weirded out or anything but he was a little surprised. He figured Jack would prefer a more interesting subject than a sleeping David. But, still, he looked better than David saw himself. It was a beautiful sketch. 

“Sorry, I hope it was cool that I sketched you again.” Jack stood in the doorway of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. 

“No, it’s no problem. I figured you’d want a more interesting subject now that you’re more inspired, or whatever.” Jack walked into his room to get dressed as David spoke. 

“Dave, I got all the inspiration I need sleeping on my couch every day.” 

David pretended that his heart didn’t skip a beat. 

“That so?” David managed to squeak out. 

“Yeah, Dave.” Jack came back, dressed, using his towel to dry his hair. “I mean I know you so well I feel like I always know what’s going through your head, conscious or not.” 

David could practically feel his heart beating in his ears. He hoped Jack couldn’t tell what was going on in his head at this particular moment. 

“It doesn’t hurt that you got a nice face to draw, too.” Jack wandered into the kitchen, casually looking in the fridge as if he isn’t making David’s heart go a mile a minute. 

David wanted to smile, to tease Jack as they’ve been doing for years but for some reason he was nervous. He couldn’t get the words out. Something about the compliments, the vulnerability, the emotion in the art. He just felt different than he usually did with Jack. Flirting isn’t uncommon in their friend group but Jack sounded genuine and David could tell he was speaking differently than he usually would with the guys. 

But it was getting late and he was tired, he’ll probably feel differently in the morning. 

“Good night, Jack.” David stood up and stopped in the kitchen for a bottle of water. 

“You alright, Davey?” 

“Yeah, work in the morning, that’s all.” 

“Good night, then.” David couldn’t see the way Jack watched him walk into his room, a concerned look on his face. 

Work. Home. Change. Nap. 

David got tired of the routine but he needed the money, and he liked his job, really. Good coworkers and regulars he could chat with. It wasn’t all bad. When his classes change next semester he’ll get new shifts and all will be well. 

David had hardly woken up when he saw Jack. 

“Hey,” David said softly, voice low from his drowsiness. 

“Hey, Dave. Sorry, I thought you’d be out for a little while longer.” Jack started to close his sketchbook. 

“No, it’s okay, I love you.” And suddenly David was awake.  
“I mean, I love it. Your art, I mean.” He lost control of the words coming out of his mouth. 

“Don’t worry about it Davey, you’re tired. I get it.” Jack grinned. 

“Yeah, tired. Sorry if I ruined your process or whatever.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure I could draw you with my eyes closed.” Jack continued his sketch. 

He wasn’t making this any easier for David. 

“You want some tea?” David wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now so he would at least need some caffeine in him. He knows Jack won’t touch coffee. 

“Do we have peach?” Jack called to the kitchen. 

“I wouldn’t have offered if we didn’t.” David turned the coffee pot and the kettle on before taking the tea out of the cabinet. 

He leaned on the counter, looking into the living room. Jack was still sitting on the floor, sketching, even though David had left. He stood and watched him until the kettle began to whistle. He did love Jack, and so what if his feelings might be romantic? He and Jack have been friends forever, this can’t be the thing that brings them apart. Still, that doesn't mean that he should say anything to Jack, or say anything else, really. 

He prepared their drinks and brought them into the living room, he set Jack’s mug beside him on the table, not wanting to disturb him further. As soon as David sat down Jack closed his sketchbook and joined David on the couch. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you lately, you’ve been working so much.” Jack sat dangerously close to David. 

“The money’s good. I’m hoping if I keep up the hours next semester I could be a manager over the summer.” David sipped his drink slowly, taking in the heat. 

“But I miss you, shouldn’t that be a consideration?” Jack took a sip. “This is good, Dave.” 

“That’s the kind of good work that’s gonna land me the promotion. I’m scarily good at putting a tea bag into hot water.” 

“Shut up and take the compliment.” 

David didn’t realize he missed Jack too until they started talking again. Usually, they would sit and eat together while watching TV or they would hang out in groups. He and Jack have been friends for years but he still missed him. Suddenly Jack seems far away. He wishes he could be closer to Jack, romantically. He wants to reach out and touch him, kiss him, love him. 

But he doesn’t want to lose what they have. He’s probably worried about nothing, but still. He can’t just look to his best friend and say “hey I think I’m in love with you.” It was bad enough when he accidentally let it slip. But maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing? Jack’s been single for a while and it’s not like he’ll be infringing on something. And Jack wouldn’t judge him, would he? 

“Hey, Jack?” 

Jack hummed in acknowledgment as he sipped his tea. 

“Earlier, when I-” 

“Don’t worry about it, Davey. You were tired and it’s not like I don’t love you too.” Jack leaned into David, bumping their shoulders together. 

Jack really wasn’t making this easier. 

‘Right, right. It’s just that, recently, I don’t know. I feel like I might be developing some… feelings. For you.” David stared into his mug, afraid to look up at Jack. 

“You feel like you might maybe?” Jack said, cautiously but with a grin. 

“Jack.”

“Right, sorry. You’re sure about this?” Jack looked to David. 

“I felt like it would be better to just tell you, so it doesn’t affect our friendship.” David finally made eye contact with Jack. 

“Actually, that’s not the best idea.” 

David’s heart dropped. 

“I mean,” Jack began, “our friendship is for sure gonna be different.” 

“Jack, I’m so sorry. I just-” 

Jack cut him off. “I mean kissing you stupid, that’s gonna affect our friendship. And going on dates and stuff.” 

“Do you mean..?” David couldn’t finish his sentence, couldn’t get his brain all in one place. 

“I mean I would do anything to be your boyfriend, Davey.” 

“I was so scared that I was gonna ruin everything.” Jack could hear the smile in David’s words. 

“I’ve been scared to say something for years, you’re just braver than me.” Jack grinned back. 

“Maybe changing our relationship up a bit won’t be the worst thing,” David said, leaning into Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> this is more dialogue-heavy than I usually write, but I think I like it :) drop a comment here or reach me on Tumblr, little-bit-of-cinnamon
> 
> I love accidental I love yous and that's on lane kim and dave rygalski


End file.
